Bodyguard
by Ola-chan
Summary: HIATUS :(Después de retornar de la guerra Levi decide cambiar su antigua vida por una más rutinaria y tranquila. Es entonces cuando, cansado de todo eso, logra ingresar a una peligrosa mafia alemana pero esta vez con un nuevo y arduo trabajo: Convertirse en el guardaespaldas de Eren Jaeger y evadir sus constantes propuestas de amor adolescente. Riren-"Evento Agosto 2016: Trifecto".
1. Los otros

**Dedicado a Neyri por su cumpleaños.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

—Riren—romance—AU—mafia—Levi guardaespaldas—lemon—fluff—Eren enamorado—Participa del evento "TRIFECTO" del grupo Dictadura Riren en facebook

.

║ **-PRÓLOGO: Los otros** \- ║

* * *

Él era un ex militar, uno de esos hombres que volvieron de la guerra para ser vestidos con trajes y medallas de honor. Ser sentados en una larga mesa, con vasitos de plástico rellenos de jugo, a la vista de las cámaras y miradas de la gente.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, él no disfrutaba de ese tipo de exhibicionismos ni mostró una sonrisa u orgullo ante los reporteros.

Con tan solo veinticinco años y promovido capitán, lo había perdido todo.

La familia que creyó conocer e incluso sus amigos que fueron a recibirlo lo desconocieron, era otro. Pero volvió como lo hacían los demás. Con la frente en alto.

Aún le quedaban muchas oportunidades, era joven con un puesto social muy alto. Eso fue lo que le dijo su madre mientras conducía de regreso a casa, él se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Hacia las casas firmes y silenciosas del vecindario, las calles pululantes de gente extraña y bien vestida, los autos de colores con familias alegres dentro de ellos, él los comparó con el otro lado, el país que derrotaron. Casas destruidas, autos abandonados, personas aplastadas contra el pavimento y de vez en cuando un lejano disparo que anunciaba el fin de la guerra, no encontró similitud alguna.

Cuando llegaron a casa y dejó las maletas sobre su antigua habitación de adolescente, su madre le dijo que debería sentirse orgulloso.

No lo estaba, no estaba orgulloso de ser un asesino.

Durmió toda la tarde y parte de la noche despertando con la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Al día siguiente hizo una limpieza a fondo de la habitación, quitando los objetos que ahora consideraba inservibles y encontrándoles un mejor lugar a los que trajo de la guerra. Kushel, su madre, lo censuró por aquel accionar. La mayoría de los soldados retirados enterraban o quemaban sus cosas.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a hacer lo que creía correcto. De todas formas, esa mayoría de hombres que trataban de olvidar eran los que terminarían suicidándose dentro de unos años.

Dejó que Kushel se lamentara en voz alta antes de tomar un abrigo y salir a la calle para darle tiempo, diciendo que debería contactar con algunos amigos. Entonces él abrió la delgada laptop y eso hizo, contacto con Hanji Zoe, la jefa de estrategia con la que había trabajado durante cuatro años en el campo de batalla. Hablaron un poco, al parecer, Zoe se casaría el próximo verano con un civil y dejaría de ser Zoe, la capitana cuatro ojos para pasar a convertirse en una señora.

Así les decían, civiles, personas simples que vivían el momento ajenos a los horrores del exterior.

Él trató de felicitarla mordazmente. Hanji le envió la dirección del centro de rehabilitación donde tenían a Erwin Smith, el ex comandante, y una fotografía rápida de su invitación de bodas, le preguntó que pensaba hacer ahora, siempre evitando tocar el tema de los otros, luego se despidieron, Zoe vivía al otro lado del país, más de mil kilómetros lejos.

Erwin Smith se reponía en la vecina ciudad.

Los otros dormían bajo tierra desde hace varias semanas, no todos, tan solo los cuerpos que pudieron recuperar. Pero para él, los otros estaban ahí, dentro de sus sueños.

Un mes después dejó de recortarse el negro cabello, dejó el corte de estilo militar, lo dejó para siempre.

Dos meses después guardó el revolver plateado en su antiguo baúl, dentro del armario.

Tres meses después encontró un trabajo en una empresa, también salió con algunas chicas, todas hijas de las amigas de su madre. Fue a varios cumpleaños de sus antiguos amigos civiles y asistió a la boda de Zoe, acompañando de una de sus citas, donde más que una fiesta fue un reencuentro íntimo con algunos de sus compañeros de guerra. Los que quedaban y los otros, siempre acompañándolos en sus pensamientos como fantasmas flotantes.

Auruo Bossard, ex soldado de su escuadrón, no soportó más y se puso a llorar en plena ceremonia.

Él recordó que Auruo estuvo comprometido con Petra, Petra fue la primera en caer. Ni siquiera estuvo en la batalla, era una simple enfermera, una bala perdida la hizo sufrir durante semanas.

La cabeza le dio vueltas.

Rompió con su cita esa misma noche.

Fueron épocas duras para algunos, pero como lo predijo ya habían pasado seis meses y algunos comenzaron a desear la compañía de los otros. Muchos se suicidaron, entonces llegaron las cartas.

Erwin dijo que siempre llegaban, luego de cada muerte.

Cuando él recibió la suya no fue inmediatamente sino hasta el segundo aviso, no estaba loco, no necesitaba un psiquiatra. Le hicieron muchas preguntas, algunas estúpidas por supuesto llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre, síndrome de estrés postraumático. Le sugirieron cambiar de trabajo, cambiar de aire en específico y buscar una esposa o un perro que le hiciera compañía.

Su propia madre apoyó la empresa y le hizo las maletas poniendo dentro un viaje de ida y vuelta por París, el lugar donde pasó la menor parte de su infancia.

Él se fue sin decir adiós, de todas formas volvería.

No pudo entrar al avión, le recordaba a las cazas negras que destrozaban a una persona en segundos. Tampoco pensaba en volver al psiquiatra. Tuvo que hacerlo, los años de duro entrenamiento lo ayudaron al igual que su eterna expresión de apatía y frialdad.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con los otros, y recordó que no le dijo nada al psiquiatra, ese civil que creía saberlo todo. Guardó los hechos para sí mismo, no le dijo que soñaba con los otros cada noche o que de vez en cuando, solo a veces, extrañaba aquel estilo de vida. Solo a veces, en especial cuando la rutina y la sensación de estar en medio de un panal de abejas robóticas lo embargaba.

Recordando sus buenos tiempos, cuando todos estaban a campo abierto, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Tenían algo que hacer algo porque luchar. Perdió a muchos pero estaba casi seguro que esta vez lo haría mejor, no dejaría que los otros murieran de nuevo.

Estaba loco.

Tal vez debería casarse, al igual que Zoe a quien el prometido espero por cuatro largos años. O comprarse un perro, uno viejo de preferencia, como lo hizo Erwin cuando la gente comenzó a llamarlo discapacitado.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el blando cuero del asiento, recordando a los otros.

Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Iba a contestar pero una azafata lo miró con el ceño fruncido en una muda advertencia, aun no despegaban él chasqueó la lengua y miró la pantalla.

Hanji Zoe.

No Hanji de Berner, él continuó llamándola por el apellido de soltera, nunca se acostumbraría al marido de mirada frágil y tonta, un tal Moblit, un civil. Realmente la cuatro ojos tenía los peores gustos.

Contestó.

 _"Escuché que también te enviaron a un viaje forzado para que despejaras la mente_ " fue lo primero que dijo, con su voz cantarina y ahogada por la débil señal " _¿Dejaras ese aburrido trabajo de secretaria que tienes? Si piensas hacerlo tengo otro para ti, uno que se encuentra a tu altura"_

Luego de eso solo pudo oír risas y la llamada de atención de la azafata.

—Voy a colgar—le dijo él.

 _"No lo hagas, piénsalo capitán, nos encontré un trabajo. A todos. El equipo Rocket de vuelta"_

—¿Tu esposo te dejó, Zoe? —preguntó.

"No, cariño." Respondió ella, siendo cortada por una nueva interferencia. El avión se preparaba para despegar " _Hotel Palece Rose a las mil setecientas horas, se buscan ex militares con experiencia, contratos sucios pero mucha acción. Es lo nuestro ¿Entiendes? Se refieren a nosotros._ "

—Adiós, Zoe —se despidió cortando la llamada.

De seguro ella estaba ebria, una pelea con el esposo civil de seguro, una donde ella no pudo lanzarle granadas bomba o enterrar su cara en el estiércol.

Entonces una pequeña piedra golpeó la esférica ventana, él echó un vistazo viendo a una mujer parada en media pista, una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y anteojos gruesos sujetos por una liga, con una maleta en la mano y una mochila de viaje colgada al hombro.

Dos guardias de seguridad trataban de llevársela a ella y su cartel escrito con un pintalabios rojo que contenía cuatro palabras.

 **Vamos a fugarnos papi.**

Él dejó de mirar, a diferencia de todos los pasajeros que pegaban sus civiles caras a las ventanas pero los otros lo obligaron a voltear la cabeza y ver el denigrante espectáculo que esa mujer treintañera le mostraba.

Hanji le gritó algo ininteligible, él pudo leerle los labios.

Sí, era un mediocre que trataba de volver a la aburrida vida de antes. No le interesaba saberlo.

Recibió otro mensaje de texto, un archivo entrante, una foto.

No tuvo que verla para saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

Y si hiciera caso esa mujer ¿Los otros dejarían de atormentarlo por las noches?

Vio la sonrisa de Petra, vestida de blanco, y los otros tres con el uniforme militar. Él en el centro, otros a los costados.

Quería intentarlo.

Solo le quedaba tomar una decisión de la cual no se arrepintiera.

Su madre no iba a perdonárselo.

Pero dormiría en paz.

Él recordó su nombre.

La neblina que lo rodeó durante esos seis meses comenzó a disiparse.

Levi, solo Levi.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.

¿Buscas empleo?

Decía la reseña que llevó a Hanji a aquel trabajo.

Lo encontró a mediodía mientras trataba de ser un ama de casa normal, limpiando una mancha de café que Moblit dejó antes de irse, arrodillada frente al piso planeando una estrategia que le permita evitar que la mancha se extendiera por la alfombra.

Se cansó del intento luego de media hora y llamó a la madre de Moblit.

No le contestaron.

Entonces entró a internet, ninguno de sus contactos estaba activo a esa hora. Buscó algo para eliminar las manchas de café del suelo, si fuera Levi de seguro sabría qué hacer.

Entonces una pequeña ventanita saltó ante sus ojos.

¿Buscas empleo? ¿Eres un ex militar? ¿Quieres dinero fácil?

La curiosidad pudo más y pulsó un click llenando de virus la antigua computadora de Moblit, no se alteró, esta era una excusa para utilizar sus conocimientos tácticos a la hora de derrotar a los enemigos informáticos de la red. Encontró un enlace oculto y entonces lo vio.

El trabajo perfecto.

Ilegal, excéntrico y sacado de las películas pero completamente real.

Pensó en Erwin, consumiéndose en casa y en Levi que ya comenzaba a comportarse como todo un robot automático. Moblit le había recordado que entrometerse en la vida de los demás era de muy mal gusto y levantaba chismes sucios en contra de su persona. Pero ella misma comenzaba a tomar su papel de esposa muy enserio, no era lo suyo.

No lo era.

Así que por fin se decidió llenó los datos, los de ella y los de sus dos amigos. Fue aceptada, le dieron una hora exacta para la cita y enterró la cabeza bajo el brazo durante otra hora, pensando en cómo decírselo a Moblit.

Resolvió el dilema con una nota pegada al refri familiar.

 **Espera mi llamada. Te prometo que volveré pronto.**

Y ahora comenzaba a dudar de si misma, luego de ser sacada del aeropuerto junto con Levi y viajar durante tres horas en taxi para llegar al Palace Rose, un hotel lujoso que se encontraba cerrado en invierno, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no fue buena idea.

Parados en la azotea, doce personas aguardaban, en silencio, esperando las instrucciones y de las doce solo cinco serían aceptados, se dudaba mucho del destino de los otros siete.

Pasó el peso de una pierna a otra por enésima vez, hacia frio, llevaba unos simples jeans y una blusa floreada. Miró a Levi dedicándole una sonrisa y este la maldijo con sus ojos de hielo, pero no se amilanaron ante los otros personajes que parecían haber salido de uno de esos comics de terror.

—Así que la mafia ¿No, Zoe? —el duro sarcasmo que utilizó Levi la golpeó con fuerza—. Un trabajo "perfecto" para nosotros —ironizó con crudeza.

Antes de que pudiera replicar la puerta que conducía a la azotea se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto, uno que transmitía respeto a pesar de los anteojos redondos. Se presentó como Zeke mientras paseaba la mirada entre ellos deteniéndose en la abirragada combinación que eran Levi y Hanji.

Detrás venían otros, ocultos entre las sombras.

Levi trató de contarlos, no lo logró.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, un hombre de pelo negro parecido a ese tal Zeke y su familia, la mujer de pelo castaño suelto sobre un hombro y detrás de ella un chiquillo de trece o catorce años, sus enormes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y Levi le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de que volviera a esconderse.

 _Así que la mafia ¿No, Levi?_ Le susurró una burlona voz.

 _Creo que si_ , hubiera respondido de no ser porque le pusieron un arma entre las manos mientras una mujer rubia de pelo corto terminaba de gritarles las indicaciones. Algo como que el primero los primeros cinco en salir vivos del hotel tomarían el trabajo y los otros serían enterrados en sagrada sepultura.

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse las indicaciones, Hanji lo tomó por el brazo empujándolo al suelo antes de que uno de los doce le disparara en el hombro.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse en casa.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Juego de niños**

 _Mírame a los ojos pues es donde se ocultan mis demonios._

* * *

 **Primero que nada quería que esto fuera algo sencillo, cinco capítulos, pero la trama surgió sola. No se cuan extensa sea.**

 **Segundo, me siento mal por los spoilers del manga.**

 **Tercero, Levi es uno de esos soldados que sobrevivieron en la guerra, como todos, tiene secuelas de esta pero ya se le pasara. Investigué mucho sobre el tema, tomándo referencias de las guerras de Vietnam o Afganistan que son mas actuales.**

 **Cuarto, Levi guardaespaldas protegiendo a Eren esta muy ajghdhsadfsadg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Quinto, siempre quise escribir algo con la temática "mafia".**

 **Sexto, no es shota :,v pero hay insinuasiones zhukulentas**

 **Séptimo, Levi tiene 26 años y Eren 13. Por ahora.**

 **Octavo, pienso arreglar las fallas ortográficas mañana.**

 **Noveno, actualizo cada jueves, a excepción del segundo capítulo que lo pondré el martes.**

 **Décimo, nos leemos.**

 **._./**


	2. Juego de niños

║ - **Juego de niños** -║

.

.

.

Logró bajar al séptimo piso sin ser encontrado por ninguno de aquellos sujetos, diez en total, que comenzaron a dispararse entre sí a quemarropa. Unos pocos fueron más inteligentes escabulléndose como él por el estrecho pasillo de la salida de emergencia.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de limpieza perdió a Hanji de vista, Levi no trató de buscarla.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto, aún podía sentir el frio de la azotea y los bonitos ojos de aquel niño grabados en su retina. Levi se pasó una mano por la nuca, en la otra sostenía el arma. Bajo la cabeza para observarla.

Una glock 18, un arma automática. Sintió la textura parecida al plástico entre sus dedos, era ligera y firme aunque para disparar se necesitaría una gran fuerza y rapidez.

No se comparaba con su revólver metálico en nada, ni siquiera un poco.

Y toda esa locura donde tuvo que caer tampoco le llamaba la atención, es más, detestaba exponerse de aquella forma. Sacaría a Hanji de allí para entregarla a Moblit y que la internaran en un psiquiátrico, uno donde no pudiera salir fácilmente. A todo esto, ella mencionó a Erwin pero ¿dónde estaba el cejotas? Quizá no admitían mancos en la mafia.

Su propio chiste personal le causo gracia, en medio de aquel diminuto cuarto rodeado de escobas pudo torcer la boca para modular algo parecido a una imperceptible sonrisa, apoyó la espalda contra la pared interior y volvió a examinar el arma provisionándose de todos los datos que necesitara para salir de allí.

Estaban en el Palace Rose, un hotel cerrado donde nadie escucharía los disparos. Un hotel durmiente al que le hacía falta un poco de calefacción. Pero la calefacción no importaba, desde hace muchos años que si vida era un constante invierno.

Escuchó dos disparos que lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, unos gritos y golpes en cada puerta, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Asustarse y encogerse de miedo estaba destinado a los civiles, no a él.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Aquellos tipos eran miembros de una mafia, por sus rostros y rasgos podría decir que se trataba de una mafia alemana. Conocía un poco de todas ellas. En sus años de entrenamiento militar, antes de la guerra, él y los otros planearon entrar a la Interpol luego de volver a casa.

Las mafias no eran otra cosa que simples delincuentes bien organizados, grupos de personas preferiblemente ramas familiares enteras que equipadas con armas y entrenamiento para cometer un cierto tipo de graves delitos y obtener algo a cambio. Dividida en dos clases por supuesto, los novatos que siempre caían y los más peligrosos, aquellos con experiencia necesaria para acabar con una ciudad entera. Levi se preguntó a qué bando pertenecían estos.

Si fueron vencidos por las trampas demoledoras de virus electrónicos de Hanji no eran tan buenos.

Ignoró el hecho de que también eran asesinos, para él aquello en realidad formaba parte de la vida cotidiana.

 _Una vez que manchaste tus manos con sangre inocente, siempre estarán machadas,_ le había dicho Kenny antes de marcharse de casa de su hermana. Y nunca lo puso en duda hasta el día de hoy.

No encontraba la diferencia entre ellos y su propia vida, un soldado que asesina civiles para proteger a otros civiles. Un mafioso que asesina civiles para obtener algo a cambio.

Ninguno de los dos encajaban dentro del mundo normal, esa realidad pintada donde todos cerraban los ojos para continuar con sus sencillas vidas de película. Incluso son él en medio las guerras seguirían existiendo, otro más lo haría. Era algo que Levi nunca pudo detener, algo mucho más grande.

Cerró los ojos cuando su pequeño refugio fue invadido y un gigantesco hombre sonrió triunfalmente al encontrarlo, la puerta tronó al chocar contra su borde, el hombre estaba eufórico. Murió en dos segundos, Levi no le dio tiempo de ver lo que sucedía, fue rápido y brutal.

El disparo fue limpio, le reventó el cráneo y el hombre cayó al suelo, inerte, un pequeño charco de sangre salpicó la losa y alfombra verde.

 _Así deberían ser todas las muertes,_ pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo con algunos mechones de cabello azabache cayéndole a ambos costados de la frente, rápidas y sin dolor.

Levi se preguntó si tendría familia, pero solo lo hizo por rrutin, como siempre se preguntaba cuando veía un cuerpo destrozado entre los escombros. En la guerra sucedían esas cosas, en la guerra ellos los caídos merecían un minuto de piedad pero aquí no. Levi reconfiguró sus pensamientos por otros al ver al hombre desmoronado en el suelo, había ido a la guerra para defender a un tipo como él, para matar gente inocente por un tipo como aquel. No valía la pena.

 _Esto lo hice yo. Esta es mi carga. Tengo las manos manchadas con sangre. Esto es completamente hermoso. Es como estar en casa otra vez. Es un juego de niños._

Por primera vez en meses la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, esa fresca sensación lo abrazó por completo enviándole corrientes de calor por todo el cuerpo que antes solo sentía frio.

Le quitó el arma de entre las manos y se fue caminando, esta vez no pensaba esconderse. Iba a terminar con ellos uno a uno, saboreando cada caída, vengándose.

Entró al ascensor y pulsó los botones.

Descendiendo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

En realidad si se trataba de una mafia alemana. Una grande y peligrosa. Lo comprobó cuando arrastraba a Hanji hacia la salida, la cuatro ojos había recibido un disparo en el tobillo.

—Mataste, Levi —le decía Hanji— cinco vidas. Cinco. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿No sientes la misma adrenalina de antes? Algo porque vivir…

—Estúpida —le dijo, interrumpiéndola— ya estás muy vieja para esto.

Ella se dejó llevar, agotada, uno de los hombres la había acorralado y forcejeaban cuando Levi vino en su ayuda.

El azabache empujó la puerta de salida, afuera los esperaban dos personas.

Sin limosina ni escoltas. Solo la rubia de cabello corto, y el hombre gracioso de lentes.

—¿Donde están los otros tres? Se suponía que cinco de ustedes serían escogidos —preguntó la rubia que vestía un traje negro de hombre ajustado para hacerlo un poco más femenino.

Levi le tiró sus patéticas Clock como respuesta.

—No queremos el trabajo —mascullo sin reparos— ella y yo nos vamos a casa.

—Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera —declaró.

—¿Y qué me das a cambio de que me quede?

Su respuesta sorprendió a la rubia más no a Zeke.

—Eres algo único Levi Ackerman —mencionó este—. Ex militar, tu viaje de vacaciones se canceló ¿No? —parecía bien informado—. Y a ti —miró a Hanji— tu esposo te está buscando, puso anuncios.

—Moblit es un amor ¿Cierto? —le sonrió la castaña.

—Tienen experiencia —observó la rubia, desaprobatoriamente— pero no son confiables, nosotros nos basamos en la lealtad.

—Lealtad —bufó el azabache sin poder contenerse.

—Él tiene problemas con ser leal o que le sean leal —interfirió Hanji, cojeando—. Yo me uno, estoy libre. De todas formas, ustedes tomarán represalias si no aceptamos.

—Eres inteligente —mencionó Zeke—, pero las recompensas son muchas, todo lo que ustedes quieran, dinero lujos…

—Quiero a Erwin en nuestro equipo —lo interrumpió la castaña.

El hombre pareció vacilar unos momentos, calculando las posibilidades, pero asintió.

—Nanaba se encargará de borrar todos sus datos —expuso—. Ustedes son muy cercanos a la ley. Policías, militares, Interpol. Necesito que desaparezcan del mapa, difundiremos la noticia de que están muertos.

Hanji y Levi intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa. Nadia parecía reparar en lo ilógico de esa propuesta.

—Necesito algunas cosas de casa —objetó Levi.

—Las traeremos —le dijo Nanaba, la rubia de pelo corto.

—¿Me dejaran llamar a mi esposo? —preguntó Hanji— ...se lo prometí.

—Contactarían la red —concluyó Nanaba dado por cerrada cualquier tipo de negociación.

Un helicóptero piloteado por otra chica de cabello pelirrojo y corto los esperaba de vuelta en la gran azotea, él pudo recostar a Hanji sobre el fino asiento de cuero y Nanaba les alcanzó un vaso de agua cristalina que se negó a aceptar.

—No esta envenenada —declaró Zeke— ¿Qué clase de vida te enseñó a ser tan desconfiado?

—Nada comparado con esto —respondió Hanji por él.

—No lo creo —Zeke se sentó frente a ellos con Nanaba que cruzó los brazos, el borde de su saco negro se deslizó a un costado dejando ver una brillante pistola oscura.

—Si usted es un monstruo, Levi es la encarnación del demonio en persona —formuló Hanji recibiendo el vaso de agua para tomarlo con cuidado.

Ella trataba de asimilar la situación de la mejor manera.

Comenzaba a lograrlo.

El azabache dejó de escuchar el parloteo cuando estuvieron en el aire. Algunos encargados se harían cargo de la limpieza del hotel puesto que Zeke era el dueño, y Nanaba la guardaespaldas personal de ese hombre borraría los datos de ambos esa misma noche.

Muertos, estarían muertos para mañana.

Su madre lloraría, sus amigos llorarían. Lo recordarían como ese chico sonriente del que ya no quedaba rastro. Estaba muerto hace años.

Y con el tiempo, lo superarían.

Esa era la pequeña libertad que tenían los civiles, superaban las cosas de una manera tan sorprendente que rayaba en lo patético.

Zeke, el jefe y líder supremo de la mafia alemana los llevó en un viaje de muchas horas hacia Berlín, la sede donde gobernaba. Muchos kilómetros lejos para ser de su completo agrado.

Tenían una pista de aterrizaje propia cerca de las colinas, un auto bastante discreto los esperaba. El conductor se presentó como Flagon y estuvo interesado en saber porque solo trajeron a dos integrantes con ellos.

—Los otros murieron —le dijo Nanaba, con su misma calma de siempre, refiriéndose a los otros diez.

Flagon no pudo ocultar su sorpresa como tampoco su desdén hacia Levi, de alguna forma no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno. Eso solo hacia denotar que él era un hombre que se guiaba a través del mundo por las apariencias.

Levi esquivó su venenosa mirada, lo que un simple chofer creyera de su persona lo tenía sin cuidado. Ahora mismo le preocupa otra cuestión muy importante.

Sabía que iba al centro del dolor, el lugar donde habitaban los otros, de vuelta al campo de batalla para volver a mancharse las manos con sucia sangre que lo refrescaba por dentro, pero pensaba enfrentarlos. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

Cerraron la puerta.

Las llantas del vehículo aplastaban la nieve de la carretera. Nanaba le dio un sedante a Hanji y Zeke se entretenía con el celular.

El azabache giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de vidrios polarizados.

¿Qué clase de trabajo precisaba ese hombre?

Para que el líder de la mafia los contratara personalmente debía de ser algo muy importante.

La casa de los Jaeger, así la presentaron, era grande firme y lujosa. No más que una mansión blanca, impoluta, alejada de la ciudad pero desde el portón a la casa central tardaban cinco minutos en auto, ocho a pie. Cubierto por varias pistas de juego y garajes. A su alrededor un amplio jardín y varias fuentes los recibían desde ambos lados y detrás de cada matorral algunos hombres trajeados y mucamas con bandejas en las manos caminaban de un lado a otro a pesar de la oscuridad alumbrada por delgados y elegantes faroles colgados en postes.

Flagon los dejó en la puerta y se fue hacia el estacionamiento de autos que se veía a lo lejos por el lado oeste de la mansión.

Subieron los escalones de la suntuosa vivienda donde dos hombres trajeados los esperaban con lentes negros, idénticos a los trajes de la película hombres de negro, recibieron órdenes directas de Nanaba y se fueron.

Zeke los guió hacia el hall, un salón enorme alfombrado en cada esquina. Dorado y blanco resaltaba y un rojo escarlata en las paredes fundiéndose con la gran lámpara araña que colgaba del techo. El fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea de piedra, arriba un enorme cuadro. Zeke sentado junto a el hombre de pelo negro y lentes. Dos mujeres a cada lado. Una de pelo castaño vestida de azul y la otra rubia. Tres niños los acompañaban, el chico de ojos verdes y dos rubios, una niña y un niño.

 _ **Familia Jaeger**_ , decía la inscripción del borde.

Jaeger significaba ccazador, según su tosco conocimiento en el idioma.

—Su habitación de invitados los espera —les dijo Zeke tomando asiento en uno de los sofá—. Descansen.

Antes de poder replicar una enfermera los guió en silencio al segundo piso, pasillo derecho. La puerta tenía un pestillo dorado con la forma de la cabeza de un león.

El cuarto de invitados. Una sola cama, luego les darían sus habitaciones y Zeke los esperaba temprano para decidir dónde ponerlos.

La enfermera ayudó a Hanji quitando la torpe venda que cubría su tobillo.

—Solo una raspadura —dijo mientras abría el botiquín. Para ellos no pasó desapercibido el pequeño tatuaje que portaba en el dorso de la mano derecha, el símbolo de la runa Ingus, dos V verticales y entrecruzadas, varios trabajadores la portaban incluso el propio Zeke.

Hanji inspeccionó el lugar, mirando las cortinas rojas, los cuadros de frutas en cestos, el empapelado rojo y dorado. Una empleada les trajo comida. Pasteles de cereza, sopa y tarta. Una botella de vino. Ella no poseía el tatuaje.

—Me recuerda a mi luna de miel —dijo Hanji cuando esta se fue.

—¿Cuantas personas viven en este lugar? —le preguntó Levi a la enfermera.

—No estoy autorizada a decirlo —susurró.

Su traje blanco y zapatillas, piernas desnudas. Los ojos de cervatillo le recordó a Petra, pero Petra nunca fue pelirroja ni tenía pecas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nifa —pronunció sin siquiera levantar la vista—. Solo fue una raspadura, sanará pronto.

Levi la siguió con la mirada en cuanto se marchó.

—Te puesto diez dólares a que Nanaba le abre las piernas al anciano —exclamó Hanji contemplando su tobillo vendado con cierta pena—. Creen que tengo algo contigo, nos pusieron en la misma habitación. Si mañana morimos, hoy será nuestro último día para coger.

—No me interesas —la cortó el azabache viendo con desagrado como su compañera comenzaba a devorar la cena.

Asqueroso, pensó.

Dio tres pasos hacia la ventana más próxima, corriendo un poco las cortinas con los dedos pudo notar la presencia de dos guardias rondando la casa. Los tenían vigilados.

—¿No te darás un baño? —le preguntó Hanji mientras se quitaba la blusa. Tenía la boca llena.

Levi se limitó a asentir dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Al menos ahí tenían agua caliente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Amantes, decía el titulo mediano, estilizado e imperceptible. _Amantes huyen juntos y chocan auto._

—Mierda.

—Puta —recriminó ella, con la delgada malla que no dejaba nada a la vista y ropa interior de color vino.

Levi torció la boca, el cuerpo de su compañera no le incitaba nada, pero su reacción le causó cierta gracia.

—Eres una puta para el pobre tipo —

mencionó al azar.

Su chiste no picó el anzuelo.

Hanji se levantó de la cama hecha una furia, tirando las espumosas cobijas a un lado. El azabache se limitó a sentarse recogiendo el desastre cuando la puerta fue azotada con fuerza.

Volvió a leer el discreto título en el periódico, entre venta de autos y servicios fúnebres se podía leer el diminuto encabezado.

 **Amantes huyen juntos a Francia y chocan auto.**

 **Murieron incinerados, las familias están destrozadas.**

 **Se presume que eran ex militares.**

 **El hombre era el padrino de bodas.**

Levi pensó en Moblit. Ellos nunca cruzaron más de dos palabras, Moblit le tenía el suficiente miedo para evitarlo y pasar desapercibido. De seguro lo odiaría en estos momentos, con su mirada de perro triste y rabioso.

Y su madre, Kushel, ella siempre quiso que viviera una aventura.

Ya estaría contenta.

—¿Señor?

Desvió la vista encontrándose con el niño de ojos verdes parado frente a él. Llevaba pantalones cortos sujetos por tirantes, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros con medias blancas.

La lengua del menor se enrollaba con agilidad para pronunciar las palabras, con un marcado acento alemán, y su revuelto cabello del color del chocolate lo llamaba para alisarlo.

—Señor —repitió el ojiverde— ¿Son reales? ¿Puedo tocarlo? ¿Cómo hago para ser como usted?

Antes de que lo dejara preguntar que era real, el ojiverde ya había posado una mano sobre su torso desnudo. Una tibia pequeña mano que le rozó el pecho, como una caricia de seda pero mucho más suave.

Demasiado cerca.

El niño exterminó los pocos centímetros que los separaban escabulléndose en medio de sus piernas para poner una segunda mano en sus abdominales. Recorriéndolo como si se tratara de un juguete nuevo.

—Parece un luchador —le dijo con los ojos esmeraldas muy abiertos, prestos a la inocencia, sin saber que aquello era un acto casi impúdico.

—Un que…

—Luchador —repitió calmadamente— ¿Por qué mi tío lo trajo? —la mano seguía bajando— ¿La señora gritona es su esposa? ¿Es verdad que mataste a todos los hombres anoche?

Su pequeña boca se abría y cerraba sin parar. Levi quiso empujarlo hacia atrás, por un momento no supo si ese niño lo hacía adrede o era un completo ignorante.

Pero su propia mano comenzó a cosquillearle al ver la mata de pelo castaño sin peinar, desorganizada. Quería arreglarla, ponerla en orden al igual que ese par de ojos y coserle la boca para que se callara de una buena vez. El chico estaba casi sentado sobre él, haciéndole preguntas tontas y a punto de levantar su propia camisa para mostrarle que le hacía falta ejercicio para llegar a tener un mismo cuerpo.

Le fastidio en sobremanera.

Odiaba a los niños.

—...¿Puedo comerme ese pudin? —señaló con entusiasmo hacia la bandeja de al lado.

Levi le dijo que sí, entregándoselo, pero cuando hubo posado una mano sobre el hombro del mocoso Nanaba entró a la habitación seguida de un tipo alto con bigote.

—Eren Jaeger —exclamó juntando los labios y frunciendo el ceño. Pero con la voz calmada.

Eren.

Levi saboreó el nombre.

El niño se apartó con enojo y comenzaron a discutir. Entonces Nanaba vio lo que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos y le dio un ligero pero fuerte manotazo que lo hizo chillar y el pudin de ciruela cayó al suelo.

Levi recordó que aquello significaba desperdiciar la comida, no era muy quisquilloso con ella pero le vinieron a la mente un sinfín de memorias de la guerra cargadas con pequeños chiquillos sucios que matarían por menos de ese pudín.

Nanaba puso las manos en jarra, reprendiéndolo severamente.

El hombre ceñudo observaba todo en silencio, otros dos chicos, los rubios de la foto, metieron la cabeza al interior. Los ojos verdes del castaño se anegaron de lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar escapar.

—Ya tienes trece años —lo reprendió la rubia— no puedes entrar con desconocidos o pervertidos...

Levi odiaba que lo llamaran de aquella forma, definitivamente no era unp pervertido.

La última persona que lo llamó de aquella manera terminó mal. Demasiado.

Levi no dejó que la rubia continuara tirando veneno por la boca.

—Recógelo y cómelo.

Nanaba no supo que decirle, la amenaza estaba clara, expuesta como el aire y como la navaja que rozaba su cuello.

—Mike —llamó ella. El alto hombre de afuera comenzaba a entrar y Eren había quedado petrificado.

—Golpear a niños que no son tuyos no es muy "leal" que digamos —continuó el azabache.

La mujer lo miró horrorizada. Pero fue obediente, se inclinó recogiendo el pudin del suelo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

No estaba en casa ni en el cuartel, no debía hacer tonterías, no era Hanji.

Apartó la mano guardando el arma.

Con el orgullo herido, Nanaba dio media vuelta diciendo algo en alemán, una orden al parecer porque los dos niños rubios desaparecieron de la entrada seguidos de Mike.

—El líder los espera en el salón —le dijo ella, con calma pero nerviosa—, me enviaron a decírselo a ustedes —dio un vistazo en busca de Hanji— ¿Dónde está Zoe?

—Cosas de mujeres.

De seguro estaba abajo, en el salón, gritándole a aquel hombre a quien llamaban líder y vestida como la chica del antro.

—Héroe.

La vocecita lo obligó a mirar, los grandes ojos brillaban de emoción, la sonrisa ensanchada en toda su infantil cara, aquel chico prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.

Levi sintió un repentino malestar. Los lugares donde el mocoso lo había tocado comenzaron a arder, o eso creía su mente.

—Eren —llamó Nanaba y el ojiverde obedeció saliendo tras la mujer.

Los gritos de Hanji se escucharon por todo el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta, exigiendo sus derechos, la puerta con perilla de león.

Levi se preguntó en que casa de locos lo había metido esa cuatro ojos.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Héroe**

 _Para él, debo recordarlo, solo soy un capricho._

* * *

 **Capítulo corregido. No hablaran en "alemán", pienso que pierde el sentido.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

 **Fujimi**

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki**

 **Darling**

 **Yaritza9 Puedes enviarme la imagen por facebook(¿?)**

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

 **Ame8910**

 **Sweetvioleth**

 **Charly Land**

 **Glimmer Ney**

 **Muchas gracias por sus review y por seguir esta historia, no tendrá tanto drama.**

 **A Levi le gusta que le digan papi en la cama jajajaja un poco de daddy kink siempre es bueno para el alma.**

 **No habrá mucho drama, Eren sensual al ataque.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Actualización: Jueves.**


	3. Héroe

║ - **Héroe** -║

.

.

.

Para él, debo recordarlo, soy solo un capricho.

Levi murmuró aquello en voz baja, parado de pie frente a la letrina en forma de L cortada, haciendo lo que todos los hombres hacían al ponerse delante de un urinario.

Las manitos del mocoso Jaeger lo sostenían por detrás del pantalón, aferrados al borde de su cintura con fuerza, sus ojos de gato se dilataron mientras le miraba la entrepierna con la singularidad propia de un mirón.

—También quiero tenerla de ese tamaño, Levi —le dijo sin pudor alguno, tuteándolo—. Enséñame como tenerla tan grande.

El azabache cerró su bragueta con rapidez, atosigado por aquellos ojos curiosos y limpios de toda maldad. Se lavó las manos, el niño continuaba pegado a su cuerpo, como un molesto pulpo.

—Vete a tu cuarto —ordenó con la esperanza de que el mocoso lo obedeciera.

—No, es muy aburrido —le dijo el chico—. Mira, Levi —entonces bajó sus pequeños pantaloncillos y ropa interior de un solo tirón—. Quiero ser como tú, enséñame ahora com...

El azabache desvió la mirada callando al menor con un manotazo en la cabeza, uno leve para que no corriera llorando desnudo por el pasillo.

 _"Si se porta mal solo castíguelo"_ le había dicho Nanaba _"Siempre funciona si se trata de Eren. Lo educa."_

Tampoco pensaba sujetarlo y darle de nalgadas o marcarle las manos con la varilla de la rubia.

Suspiró enojado al ver las mejillas infladas del niño, se inclinó para subirle los pantaloncillos viendo los labios rosados y llenos que se acercaron con premura hacia su rostro.

—Se lo contaré a mi madre —murmuró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta blanca.

Esta era la quinta vez que lo hacía, ese mocoso en verdad tenía un talento innato para aparecerse de la nada y seguirlo a sol y sombra, y luego decir algo grotesco y escapar corriendo.

Tuvo que seguirlo.

De todas formas ese era su nuevo trabajo.

Sin acción ni tipos malos para matar, sin pistolas, sin tiroteos, sin saltos en paracaídas o contrabando ilegal. Solo…eso.

Llevaba dos semanas como guardaespaldas personal del sobrino de Zeke, Titán Zeke como lo conocían en su rubro. Dos semanas persiguiendo al mocoso, ordenándole que saliera de la tina puesto que ya se había remojado lo suficiente durante tres horas, llevándolo al instituto primario de Sina, trayéndolo de vuelta, obligándolo a cambiarse de ropa (Eren, alias mocoso del demonio, tenía como hobbie hurtar los vestidos y maquillaje de su madre y ponérselos a escondidas, siempre, quedando como un feo mono travestido y pintarrajeado).

Y hasta ahora no hubo asaltos, ni secuestros, ni matones que acosaran al mocoso. Nada fuera de lo común considerando que Eren Jaeger, primogénito e hijo único, era el sobrino predilecto de Zeke. Se suponía que los hijos de la mafia eran matones en miniatura, futuros seres sin compasión, herederos de lo oscuro. Estaba exagerando un poco. Pero eso es lo que Levi esperaba.

Inclusive en el almuerzo de los empleados de la mansión contaron que a Armin y Annie, los hijos de Zeke, los habían tratado de secuestrar dos veces. Por ellos tenían guardaespaldas en mano las veinticuatro horas del día. El mastodonte de Mike que olfateaba todo como un perro y en algún tiempo, Nanaba, la rubia que fue ascendida para acompañar a Zeke en sus trabajos secretos e ilegales. Ahora fue suplantada por el manco de Erwin y su viejo y apestoso perro, la cuatro ojos logró traerlo, siempre lograba cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y decidieron dejarlo en compañía de Mike gracias a su punto fuerte que eran las armas. Donde ponía el ojo ponía la bala.

Hanji también fue empleada, en otro puesto. Ayudaría como guardián del cargamento que día y noche salía de la mansión y volvía a entrar al amanecer. De vez en cuando se la llevaban junto con el cargamento, y una que otra vez volvió con una herida superficial. Gajes del oficio.

Gajes del oficio y la vida que ellos tenían. Erwin parecía contento por volver a hacer algo de utilidad al igual que Hanji. Pero él tuvo que ser relegado a un asqueroso puesto como niñero.

 _Crece mocoso,_ pensaba a veces, _crece y dame algo de acción_.

No acción de forma gay o vulgar, sino acción de otro tipo, acción que lo obligaría a sacar su dormida arma y saber que el chaleco antibalas que lo forzaron a utilizar debajo de la camisa podría ser de utilidad.

Sin embargo tuvo que estropearlo todo, como nunca lo hacía. Por las noches, dentro de su nueva habitación (junto a la del mocoso del demonio) se detenía a pensar porque tuvo que fastidiar a Nanaba. Ella golpeó al chico, ella lo hizo llorar, pero también ella lo acusó con Zeke tachándolo de homicida, hombre de poca confianza y nada de lealtad.

Por esa razón cuando el viejo mafioso los reunió en el salón, con la puta chimenea que casi lo deja ciego, para darles los nuevos puestos quiso hablar a solas con él creyendo poseer los argumentos necesarios para nombrarlo nuevo guardaespaldas de Eren, su querido sobrino.

Nunca tomó algo en cuenta.

Levi Ackerman en verdad detestaba a los niños, más que todo a aquellos protegidos en su caparazón que no los dejaba ver los horrores de afuera.

Niños como Eren, sonrientes, libres de problemas, traviesos.

—¡Levi, estoy aquí!

El azabache detuvo sus pasos a mitad del pasillo, dos cuadros de mujeres con vestidos anchos y sonrisas despintadas lo flaquearon por ambos lados, deseó quitarse la corbata. Lo obligaban a llevar corbata y un traje gris. Al menos se había deshecho del saco hace mucho llevando solo la camisa blanca con las mangas hasta los codos.

Vio un pequeño pie escondido detrás del mesón que sostenía un macetero repleto de flores de papel.

El mocoso entró por una puerta que nunca había visto antes.

Levi se introdujo dentro de la habitación a oscuras.

La poca luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro. Ahí, al pie de una cama bastante grande, una mujer en camisón se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Una mujer de cabello castaño y facciones muy parecidas a las de Eren. El mocoso le sonrió, sentado junto a su madre.

Carla Jaeger, la cuñada de Zeke. Grisha Jaeger, su esposo, era un simple doctor que prefirió conservar su título aun cuando ayudaba al hermano a soportar la carga de esa pesada mafia. El que lo convenció-obligó a aceptar el puesto.

 _"Pretendo que seas el guardaespaldas de Eren"_

—¿Tú eres quien cuida a mi hijo?

—Su guardaespaldas —se limitó a decir.

—Levi —nombró ella como si recordara un viejo cuento—. Eren habla mucho de ti.

La mujer parecía cansada.

 _"Eres el indicado."_

—Levi se quedara a vivir con nosotros —interrumpió Eren—Y hoy hicimos algo especial en el baño.

El azabache se tensó. Iba a matar al mocoso del demonio.

Carla esforzó una sonrisa como respuesta, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Hace mucho que no lo hacía.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Eren recibió la caricia, como un gato mimado.

—Me enseñó a lavarme las manos —mintió.

Levi perdió las ganas de matarlo, claramente el mocoso solo buscaba una excusa para visitar a su madre desde que le prohibieron la entrada a la habitación.

 _"Carla está enferma, Morirá muy pronto, pocos lo saben."_

 _"Ella quiere que su hijo crezca fuera de todo esto, como un niño normal, es algo imposible pero trataré de cumplir su deseo."_

 _"Eres el indicado para protegerlo."_

En realidad, lejos de todo esto, significaba lejos de la mafia y lejos de toda enfermedad. Incluyéndola a ella.

Por eso cubrían todo. Las píldoras de la mesa con sobrenombres de vitaminas pero en realidad eran drogas médicas para soportar el dolor. Y la mucama que nunca se separaba de esa puerta, excepto hoy.

—Eres un buen niño —lo aduló Carla.

Eren se puso de pie tratando de darle un abrazo.

La puerta se abrió.

—Tienes prohibido estar aquí —era aquel hombre con gafas—. Señor Ackerman —le dijo asesinándolo con la mirada.

Tenía los ojos verdes, Levi pudo verlo a través de los anteojos.

Aquel hombre que decidió dejar de ser padre para que su hijo pudiera salir adelante, huérfano completamente.

—El solo quería ver las nuevas cortinas del dormitorio —lo excusó Carla.

Y al parecer lo mentiroso lo había heredado de su madre.

Levi decidió mantenerse al margen de aquella escena familiar y se limitó a cumplir con su trabajo. Llevarse a Eren. Pero Grisha se adelantó sacándo al niño a rastras por el brazo.

Fue un momento incómodo.

—¿Dónde está la mucama?

—Fue a follar con Flagon.

El azabache se inquietó un poco al ver como Grisha abofeteaba a su hijo, disculpándose serenamente cerró la puerta antes de salir, dejando a una compungida Carla a solas.

Definitivamente, ese tipo de cosas no ayudarían a Eren en nada.

Lo regañaban cuando hurtaba las cosas de su madre para ponérselas, si supieran lo del maquillaje estarían alertas pero Levi se encargaba de desaparecer la evidencia antes de que Grisha entrara a castigar a su hijo.

 _"Tiene tendencias homosexuales",_ le había a su esposa durante la cena.

Hanji y él intercambiaron una mirada, parados a un costado como estatuas o adornos del salón.

 _"¿Y eso importa?"_

Fue la única respuesta de su esposa. Como siempre, Grisha cedió ante ella. Y el niño bajó la cabeza frente a su plato de crema y champiñones, esperaba algo más, alguna reacción. Se sentía relegado, lo trataban de manera diferente en aquella casa. Mientras que sus primos asistían a escuelas privadas con otros niños hijos de los miembros de la mansión, él fue puesto a un lado.

Nunca entendió porque. El único contacto que tenía con todos siempre fue Levi, nadie más.

Al parecer su vida iba a ser muy aburrida de ahora en adelante, demasiado. Algo en lo que se sentía plenamente identificado con el guardaespaldas.

—Llévatelo —indico Grisha.

Levi reparó en que Eren se había puesto a llorar en silencio.

También era fuerte, una pequeña cosa tenaz y luchadora que quería ir contra la corriente.

Grisha entró a la habitación.

Levi bajó la cabeza para ver al mocoso.

—¿Qué pasó? —le dijo fingiendo interés.

—Papá me preguntó dónde estaba la mucama —lloriqueó Eren, acariciando su mejilla herida—, le dije que se fue a follar.

El azabache le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza, una vez vio como Erwin consolaba a su mascota de esa manera.

—¿Y sabes con quien se fue a follar?

Eren hipó tensando los hombros.

—Con Flagon —respondió— en el cuarto de invitados.

No existía nada dentro de esa casa que ese mocoso no supiera. Levi lo halagaba mentalmente por ese hecho, de esa forma podía enterarse de cada movimiento que hacían los peces gordos como Hanji o Zeke.

—¿Por qué me pegó, Levi?

El azabache frunció el ceño.

—Porque dijiste una grosería —los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos—. Porque decir "follar "es una grosería —aclaró comenzando a sentir el dolor de cabeza de siempre.

—Tú lo dices todo el tiempo —contraatacó el ojiverde.

Demonios. Así que esa maquiavélica cosa llamada niño lo estuvo espiando en sus conversaciones con Hanji y Erwin. No supo que decirle, enseñar no era lo suyo pero tampoco podría quedarse parado viendo como ese hombre lo golpeaba de esa forma. Sin darse cuenta estaba rompiéndolo en pedazos y él tendría que ser quine los recomponga después, no se preocupaba por Eren, le preocupaba su trabajo.

Quizá en el fondo si se preocupaba.

Solo por trabajo, por supuesto.

Ese niño le hacía gracia, hacía que todas sus pesadillas con los otros se vieran mezcladas con su mirada de gato parlante.

Tan solo iba a recompensarlo de alguna forma y así fue como Levi dio lo mejor de sí para enseñarle algo valioso a Eren.

—A partir de ahora —buscó las palabras correctas, esas que utilizaba Erwin para darle cariñitos a su perro— no volveremos a decir "follar". ¿Entendido?

Eren asintió, luego puso una expresión contrariada que hubiera derretido el corazón de todo el mundo, menos el suyo.

—Entonces ¿Cómo se dice?

Levi se quedó callado.

Esta era la situación mucho más difícil de lo que alguna vez pudo estar. Entonces encontró la respuesta.

—Coger —le dijo con su voz seria y tranquila.

El niño abrió los ojos saboreando la nueva palabra con la mente.

Verdaderamente, ese hombre era su héroe. El único que se preocupaba por él. Y su madre le enseñó lo que se decía a ese tipo de personas, esas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entraban en tu corazón y se quedaban ahí para encender un cálido fuego que hacia cosquillas en el estómago.

—Te quiero mucho, Levi —le dijo tomando las manos del mayor entre las suyas.

Fue la primera vez cuando se miraron a los ojos por tanto tiempo y la primera vez que el azabache se sintió en un grave aprieto.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Heridas**

 _Cinco pequeños brincos y un salto. Cinco petardos y luego una explosión._

* * *

 **Nos despedimos de Eren shota en el próximo capítulo, adiós baby.**

 **Agradecimientos de hoy: :v/**

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

 **Yaritza9**

 **RainbowInTempest**

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki**

 **Charly Land**

 **odaxochilt96**

 **Fujimy**

 **KathKolmer**

 **Eren es muy inocente ahsdfgsfa me gusta que tiente a Levi, quiero un Eren sensual y tentador que le saque canas verdes a su guardaespaldas.**

 **Erwin ya llegó papus :v**

 **Yaritza9 Sí, soy editora de esa página. Puedes enviarme la imagen ahí. :3**

 **Moblit piensa que Hanji y Levi son amantes pero no cree que su esposa haya muerto. XD**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Heridas

**|| Heridas ||**

.

El destello de luz cubrió todo el campo.

Una bala dorada pasó a gran velocidad, rozando su mejilla.

Sentía como el pulso de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo, las sombras de su equipo corrieron hacia la otra cuadra, al mismo tiempo que una nueva lluvia de balas le bloqueaba el paso.

Levi trató de mover los pies, algo lo mantenía estático en su sitio. Algo estaba mal. De alguna forma podía sentirlo.

La primera guardia se hallaba en el flanco derecho cuando el segundo destello lo dejó completamente cegado.

Se encontraba solo. La bomba cayó en el blanco que ahora era una mancha roja de sangre.

Su equipo estaba muerto.

Despedazado.

Una huesuda mano rodeó su tobillo, la voz pedía ayuda, lo culpaba.

Era su culpa...

Abrió los ojos.

Pudo distinguir un techo oscuro, la pequeña lámpara de cristal tambaleante, las gruesas y frescas cobijas sobre su cuerpo.

No estaba muerto.

El reloj cucú de la pared, con forma de casa, vomitó una bola de pelo amarillo sin ojos que cantaba la hora.

Levi pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando el sudor y apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Vio una nota roja sobre la cómoda.

.

.

 **Buenos días, papi.**

 **Hoy tienes trabajo.**

 **Habrá una fiesta y quieren que**

 **desaparezcas a Eren de la casa**

 **hasta la medianoche.**

 **Suerte :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hizo una bola de papel con la nota de Hanji y la tiró al cesto de basura.

Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo. Agradeció mentalmente que el maldito mocoso pervertido no se apareciera por detrás para tocarle las bolas y decirle que era todo un sueño.

Ese mocoso de trece años era un caso perdido, malévolo hasta la médula. A veces le gustaría averiguar quién demonios le enseñaba esas cosas o si las hacía por falta de atención.

Pero lo que hicieran con él o como lo educaran no era asunto suyo.

Al salir se encontró con la sirvienta que tendía la cama, ella lo saludó pausadamente y metió las sábanas en una cesta.

Sus movimientos eran delicados y parecía algo perturbada, lo miraba de cuanto en cuanto, ocultando sus blancas mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Ella hizo el ademán de acercarse para decirle algo.

Entonces unas manitos se aferraron de la toalla que cubría su cintura.

–Levi, no me quieren –dijo el niño, enterrando la cara en la espalda del mayor.

La mucama se disculpó antes de salir apresuradamente.

Los desquiciados y celopatas ojos que tenía Eren en ese momento, la siguieron hasta verla cerrar la puerta.

Soltó a Levi.

Ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de la primaria y una marca roja adornada su mejilla.

Rojo y verde.

La marca ardiente de una bofetada y las joyas esmeraldas de sus ojos.

Levi olvidó la intromisión del mocoso, tocó la marca con un dedo, tratando de borrarla.

El menor se dejó hacer, aferrándose a esa mano como un gatito de la calle.

–¿Quién te hizo eso? –le preguntó Levi.

–Dianna –susurró el niño.

No conocía ese nombre.

–Ella dice que será la nueva esposa de mi papá –prosiguió Eren–, entró a mi habitación para pegarme. Ella no me gusta. Me hace daño, Levi.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

Su trabajo era proteger al mocoso, sus habitaciones se encontraban frente a frente y en lugar de hacer su trabajo le había prohibido a Eren que lo molestara en las noches.

–Si vuelve a molestarte solo tienes que llamar –le explicó.

Hace meses hubiese odiado admitir que tan solo era una niñera. Ahora estaba conforme.

–Eres el único que me quiere de verdad –rezongó el menor.

El guardaespaldas se soltó del agarre del niño, su ropa estaba planchada sobre la cama. Pantalones negros, el cinto para guardar su arma, la camisa de color vino claro que tanto le gustaba y una chaqueta negra sencilla. Optó por dejar la chaqueta y se puso todo lo demás junto con un reloj de plata, ese que su madre le había comprado hace diez años y logró rescatar antes de desaparecer de su vida.

Bajaron al comedor luego de que otra mucama le trajera el desayuno y él se vistiera.

Sus primos, Annie y Armin, desayunaban en la gran mesa del comedor junto a sus tutores privados. Su padre y Zeke habrían salido más temprano para arreglar algunas negociaciones.

Eren miró los innumerables platillos de la mesa y las copas angostas con un huevo pasado en la base, la gran jarra llena de jugo de naranja.

Miró su uniforme negro y camisa desaliñada

Hizo comparaciones, odiaba la escuela, él también quería tutores privados y clases que le gustaran. Quería montar a caballo en las tardes, aprender matemáticas y jugar al criquet con Armin.

La vida no era justa.

Un nudo se instaló en su pecho y sintió el suave escozor de lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

No lloraría, no lloraría, no lloraría.

Fue corriendo hacia dónde Levi estaba parado, limpiando su arma en el patio, se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

–Me dijeron que ya no puedo comer con ellos –explicó.

El guardaespaldas no se molestó en contestarle. Le puso seguro a su arma y la guardó en la cintura. Eren hizo un puchero, raspando el suelo con la punta del zapato. El fino lustre desapareció con el polvo.

Levi hizo una mueca de asco antes de llevárselo al auto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —indicó, reacio.

Eren obedeció.

Emprendieron la marcha

La escuela pública quedaba a una hora en auto.

Niños de clase media asistían ahí, niños y niñas con uniformes sosos y oscuros. Faldas hasta las rodillas, medias largas, corbatas ceñidas al cuello, pantalones de anciano.

La secundaria y preparatoria se encontraba detrás del patio de la primaria, poseían uniformes similares. Eren asistiría a ella dentro de dos años.

Se acercaron a los altos muros del colegio Sthones, Levi detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de padres y le abrió la puerta a su pequeño custodio.

De pronto. Recuerda la nota de Hanji.

—Eren —comienza—, después de clase. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

Los ojos del niño brillan, enormes y saltones. Infantiles.

Esa dulce expresión en su rostro que transmite una tibia calidez sobre su pecho.

¿Lo estará haciendo bien?

Todos esos sueños, la sombra de los otros que quieren devorarlo, desaparecen.

Apegarse a ese niño, aferrarse a su inocente amor...es como la morfina. Puede opacar el punzón de sus heridas y en cierta forma, cauterizarlas.

—Cine...cine —sugiere el de ojos verdes—. Quiero ir al cine contigo —parece un perrito, uno mullido y rechoncho—. Podemos ver tantas cosas y comprar palomitas y refrescos.

—De Acuerdo.

Un gritito de felicidad llena el ambiente.

El verdadero rostro del menor se muestra, ya no es el mocoso del demonio precoz obsesionado con manosearlo todo el tiempo y trata de hablar como todo un adulto. Ni el chico deprimido porque sus padres no lo quieren. Solo es Eren, el mocoso de trece años que quiere jugar con su guardaespaldas en fin de semana.

Inalcanzable sueño.

No debería sentir lo que está sintiendo.

La guerra, la muerte, el dolor. Todo eso ha dejado profundas heridas en su ser. Heridas que solo al maldito infante le importan.

Levi se muestra indiferente, con el rostro seco y amargado.

Golpea la cabeza del mocoso para que se apresure en entrar y lo ve alejarse corriendo con la pequeña mochila cargada en la espalda y la sonrisa estúpida de siempre.

Algunas mujeres llevan a sus niños de las manos. Otros bajan de autos baratos y bicicletas prestadas.

Para ellos Levi es el tío de Eren, en ocasiones un hermano e incluso han insinuado que puede ser su padre.

Los rumores corren a flor de piel y él lo sabe. Pero ninguno nunca estuvo cerca de la verdad.

Eren Jaeger lleva otro apellido. Sus datos fueron cambiados y la gente nunca se imaginaría el tipo de familia del que en verdad proviene.

Más que salvarlo, es un infierno para el mocoso.

La gente lo cree huérfano, sabandija, atrevido. Un niño al que pueden culpar de todos los errores, sin sentir ningún remordimiento, porque no habrá madre que interceda por él.

Trataron de alejar a Eren de una vida llena de lujos y corrupción a otra más clara y feliz, sin embargo es imposible. El mal estará en todos lados y nada de lo que Carla pueda hacer, nada de lo que sea capaz de entregar a cambio, impedirá que esa maldad lastime a Eren.

Ni siquiera un guardaespaldas.

Muchas veces lo vio llorando, pero se negó a decir quienes lo golpearon.

Eren el fuerte, el que trata de luchar y sobrellevar pesos mucho más grandes que él.

Eren el estúpido.

Mocoso del demonio.

Y Levi fuma. Aguarda dentro del auto y espera. Puede salir a caminar o rondar por la escuela. Jugar Angry Bird en el celular, e incluso, estas últimas semanas, se dio el lujo de frecuentar un bar donde incomprensiblemente conoció a otros veteranos.

Luego vuelve por Eren.

Lo sube al auto y trata de soltar alguna de sus cortas y secas frases amables, muchas veces hirientes, para que el niño cuente todo lo que hizo en clases.

A excepción de hoy.

Hoy debe llevarlo de vuelta a la medianoche, no más antes ni menos.

Abre la cajetilla y saca un cilindro blanco. El encendedor está en la cajuela.

El humo se eleva y sale por la ventana.

Recuerda que cuando era un niño, al igual que Jaeger, estaba en contra del tabaco.

Una vez escuchó una frase.

Los tiempos cambian. La gente no.

Frunce el ceño y limpia el retrovisor. Bloquea las memorias de los otros. Suspira.

Encuentra una barra de chocolate que compró el otro día. Tira la envoltura en el diminuto cesto de basura. Si. Tiene un maldito cesto de basura dentro del auto.

Siempre fue un maniático de la limpieza.

Son las once y quince.

...maniático.

Lleva un arma en el cinturón.

Podría salir y matar a todos en un ataque de locura. Atraer a la muerte.

Piensa en otra cosa.

Eren en traje de baño, esa delgada y elástica ropa interior azul que no combina con sus piernas flacuchentas, su piel bronceada, los pezones rosas.

No le agradan los niños, si fuera un poco mas grande le haría el honor de ponerlo en su lista de mocosos lindos.

Tal vez dentro de dos años más pueda hacerlo.

Abrirle paso a la imaginación es tedioso. Llena tu mente de mierda, mas que todo si no tienes nada que hacer.

Golpean la ventana del auto.

Es Eren.

Son las doce en punto.

Lo deja entrar y van a comer a un MCDonald's.

Un batido de fresa, una hamburguesa y medio ejército de patatas fritas para el mocoso. Él pide una de esas sopas vegetarianas y jugo. Menú que recientemente han accedido a comercializar.

Su conciencia lo reprende por alimentar a Eren con comida basura. Entonces recuerda que el mocoso tiene un metabolismo de otro mundo y olvida la imagen mental de un posible Jaeger obeso.

—¿Terminaste? —se permite decir a pesar de la obviedad del asunto.

Eren muestra su bandeja vacía.

El guardaespaldas asiente y lo deja terminar su batido mientras va al baño.

Se lava las manos meticulosamente y sale.

El mocoso no quiere ir para no perder la función de la tarde.

Algunas cosas siempre nos llevan a otras.

Levi tiene un mal presentimiento al ver la necia cara del mocoso, aferrándose a su combo de gaseosas, aún así forman la fila y compran dos entradas para una película de comedia que resulta ser una de esas mierdas infantiles de dos horas y media que los niños disfrutan tanto.

Un hermoso preliminar para el desastre.

Los padres ya andan viendo la hora, sus hijos perdieron el hilo de la trama y berrean como ovejas y uno que otro desafortunado ronca apaciblemente mientras el descerebrado protagonista vuela sobre una paloma en 2d.

Levi no es así.

El es un guardaespaldas.

Su trabajo se basa en contar las cabezas de abajo, está sentado en la última fila, y proteger a Eren que se remueve una y otra vez sobre su asiento.

De pronto se siente tentado a preguntarle si se está masturbando.

Una pequeña mano se posa sobre su muslo.

—Detente.

Aprieta con fuerza. Los cinco dedos pellizcan su piel, avanzando hacia arriba.

El guardaespaldas suspira en voz baja. Cruza los brazos, permaneciendo en la misma posición de prisionero.

Los dedos rozando su miembro.

Mira de reojo al maldito mocoso del demonio, dispuesto a bajarle los pantalones y darle nalgadas tan fuertes que lo maten.

Erene está sentado incómodamente, frota sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Necesito...—susurra bajito. Un millar de sucias ideas pasan por la mente del mayor. Quien ha olvidado que Eren solo tiene trece años y no le ofrecera una espectacular mamada en medio de aquel oscuro cine.

Los ojos verdes titilan con ayuda de la luz de la gran pantalla. Entreabre los labios ante su expectante guardaespaldas.

Y un gemido, mitad lamento, mitad vergüenza; escapa de sus labios.

Levi procesa las tres últimas palabras con rapidez.

"...ir al baño".

Necesita ir al baño.

En ese momento cae en cuenta de que las mejillas de niño están rojas, bebió un batido y dos vasos de gaseosa gigantes y tiene una testarudez tan grande que le impidió decirle aquello antes.

No sabe qué hacer.

Nunca fue un padre o tío, ni hermano mayor o...lo que sea.

—Puedes ir —se limita a contestarle.

Eren lo mira feo. No quiere ir solo.

—No.

—Trata de aguantar —no puede creer lo que está pasando—. Falta poco para que esa mierda termine.

Recibe un gruñido como respuesta.

Toma la mano del niño y la oprime contra la suya en un gesto condescendiente.

Los segundos pasan. Minutos...

Le frota el dorso con el pulgar.

Podría ser un recuerdo memorable, una anécdota para contar.

Pero él no quiere anécdotas de ese tipo.

Tampoco pretende crear recuerdos junto al mocoso.

Ni sentimientos.

Los otros se burlan de él.

Un hombre como él no pertenece a nadie, ni dejaría nada por nadie.

Esas son las reglas del mundo.

Pero toma la mano del niño que no es tan niño y lo carga entre sus brazos.

Sin saberlo, está rompiendo sus reglas por él. Comenzando una nueva ruta. Eren se convierte en una pequeña parte importante, un valioso fragmento que quisiera atesorar por siempre.

No era un sentimiento que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, al menos no con Eren.

Valdrá la pena.

Vale la pena...

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La suerte nunca estuvo de su lado.

Comenzó a extinguirse cuando le compró la puta malteada al mocoso. Pero es un niño de trece, debería...debe controlar sus necesidades.

Maldito mocoso cochino del demonio.

Guarda los pantalones oscuros y la ropa interior blanca en una bolsa. Tiene la camisa doblada hasta los codos y una expresión de asco que no se toma la molestia en ocultar.

No. No lo hará.

Que se joda Eren Jaeger y su familia.

El no es una niñera.

Tira la inocente bolsa en el interior del auto y entra. Su reloj de plata marcan las diez de la noche. El aire viciado del cubículo desaparece con rapidez. Deja las ventanas abiertas.

El niño de ojos verdes está en el asiento trasero. Con las desnudas piernas dobladas contra el pecho y la frente apoyada sobre las rodillas infantiles. Sus manos abrazan su propio cuerpo con eficacia. Mudo como una roca. Su cara hierve al igual que un guiso rojo y las últimas lágrimas ya se han secado en sus mejillas.

Puede ver su pequeño pene desde el asiento delantero.

Levi no dice nada.

Toma la chaqueta del maletero y cubre con violencia al niño.

Eren no se queja.

El guardaespaldas conduce en silencio hacia la mansión. Pasan por un lujoso barrio y muchos árboles que camuflan la zona. Enciende las luces delanteras.

Los guardias no se encuentran en la entrada.

Se toma un tiempo para abrir por sí mismo la verja negra, conducir el auto dentro y volver a cerrarla.

Las luces de la casa están encendidas.

Debería ingresar por la parte trasera de la casa, ese es el reglamento. Pero el mocoso necesita una muda de ropa y un baño que obviamente él no hará.

Activa el intercomunicador de su bolsillo y trata de ubicar a algún empleado que venga en su ayuda.

Eren baja las piernas del asiento. Entonces cubre su vergüenza con el saco de Levi atado en su cintura.

La música suena con fuerza en el interior de su casa.

Ambos se quedan dentro del auto.

Quedan dos horas para la medianoche y ninguna mucama se ha acercado a ellos.

—¿Es una fiesta? —pregunta el de ojos verdes. Olvidando la humillación.

Levi recuesta su espalda en el mullido asiento.

¿Debería ponerse a fumar ahora?

—Te hice una pregunta —sisea el menor. Sus manos apretadas en el borde de su asiento.

Los ojos grises del guardaespaldas lo miran.

—Lo siento —dice de nuevo.

—No estás invitado —responde Levi.

El menor se muerde el labio. Lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe.

—No, no lo estoy —afirma.

—Los niños que usan pañales no necesitan estar en una fiesta.

—Yo no uso pañales.

—Te measte en mi auto.

Silencio.

Levi extiende una mano para frotarle el pelo. No sabe porqué lo hizo. Ese niño es un cachorrito que necesita afecto.

—Levi —susurra—. Quedémonos en el auto.

—¿Porque?

—Prefiero estar contigo.

No es una opción.

Pero es lo único que les queda.

—No soy una buena compañía.

Eren se deshace del abrigo y trepa hasta el asiento copiloto. Se recuesta apoyando la cabeza entre las piernas del mayor. Esta tibio.

—Eres mi guardaespaldas.

La calidez ño es inigualable.

Descansan de esa forma por unos buenos minutos.

Levi se atreve a tocarle un muslo, el cuerpo del niño se estremece, esta helado. Decide llevarlo dentro. No importa si Hanji lo reprende por ellos.

Eren cierra los ojos y gime calladamente. Quiere provocarlo.

—Mocoso de mierda...

—Papi —lo interrumpe con una de sus traviesas miradas.

Ha vuelto a ser el de antes.

El guardaespaldas le pellizca la carne del muslo, lo suficientemente suave como para hacerle cosquillas. En cierta forma se encariñó con el mocoso. Ya no quisiera que el tiempo corra tan rápido. Quedarse a su lado no parece tan malo.

—¿Donde aprendiste eso?

—Hanji dijo que es un fetiche y te sientes bien cuando te llaman de esa forma.

—No esta mal.

Lo esta.

No debería sobrepasar los límites de su trabajo.

Cierra los ojos.

Años después, cuando Eren tenga que utilizar anteojos, recordará que ese posiblemente fue su mayor error.

Nunca cubras tus ojos ante el enemigo.

Porque en el momento cuando lo hizo, algo rompió el parabrisas y toda la tranquilidad murió al instante. Fue rápido. Sintió dos cortes en la mejilla y la tibia sangre de la cabeza de Eren empapando sus dedos.

Un hombre los apuntó con el arma. Levi fue más rápido pero el contrario ya había atacado y hecho daño. No tardó mucho en caer.

Levi se dio cuenta que la mansión estaba en completo silencio. Los disparos silbaban.

Alguien gritó.

Una vocecita se burló de él. Por fin la acción que tanto deseaba se hacia realidad.

Eren levantó la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos llenos de sangre con las manos. Gritó su nombre.

Su trabajo era protegerlo.

A pesar de ello había deseado que esto pasara por meses. Aunque no de esa forma.

No en ese instante.

Nunca a Eren...

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Fuego intenso**

 _Lo conocí y le juré que moriría por él; lo que nunca prometí es cumplir una cadena perpetua a su lado._

* * *

 _._

 **En el primer capítulo Levi ve a un niño de 12 o 13 años. En el tercero puse que tenía 10. No se que me fume xD para hacer eso. Lo siento. Oficialmente tiene 13.**

 **Quería poner un poco de shota \\._./ hasta esta parte.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki**

 **Fujimy**

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

 **Karen Lester-Howell**

 **AcosadoraKawaii**

 **Charly Land**

 **Van**

 **Xochilt Oda**

 **Yaritza9**

 **Ame8910**

 **Sweetvioleth**

 **Grisha no lo odia. Solo es tonto.**

 **Escribir desde elcelular es un proceso largo y tedioso. XD gracias por sus review. Y por esperarme. Ya tengo los siguientes capítulos. Les mentí :'v no creció aquí pero si en el otro. Quiero un Eren provocador y sepsi. Arreglé los anteriores cap.**

 **Mis vecinos siempre sacan a sus perros y es odioso.**

 **Nos leemos.÷**


End file.
